A conventional grill device usually includes pivotally-connected upper and lower grilling modules provided respectively with upper and lower grilling plates. However, when the upper grilling plate uncovers the lower grilling plate, the heating power provided by the upper and lower grilling plates remains unchanged, and thus may be insufficient to cook the food disposed on the upper and lower grilling plates.